plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Randomguy3000/Archive A
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 14:03, April 11, 2010 |} |} Nice Zombie Chart :Yep, but wehere did you got these dates of the health? I found most of them in the walkthorugh from Draco89123, but they differ from yours. PS: Please log in, everytime you comment or change something! This makes me easier to understand to whom I'm writing.--Disser2 : Sorry... I kind of don't want to happen again what happened in the Kingdom Hearts wiki --Randomguy3000 14:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Survival: Pool Why should it be deleted? And please link to the article to be deleted next time. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : It was the only survival article other than Survival Mode. --Randomguy3000 03:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That doesn't mean it should be deleted; it means the others should be created. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. --Randomguy3000 04:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Templates Vasebreaker is ready. I, Zombie tomorrow^^ --Disser2 12:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :My Fault^^ Thank you for fixing! --Disser2 07:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Animations Should I put the images I uploaded into their pages? The animated ones? BOOM goes the zombie! JackInTheBoxZombie (Talk) 08:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Page If you want another article, you should write it. The only condition is that there is enough to say about it and a picture. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 10:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : What are you doing? --Randomguy3000 10:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::The header must have malfunctioned. It's fixed now. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm too shy --Randomguy3000 14:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello La New York City At the moment I am in New York City on vacation, so it is 11:00 a.m. Why? JSquish 15:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Signature To change signature color, insert text into the custom signature box. For an example, see my signature: [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']]. The sub and sup would be replaced with span unless you wish to change the hieght of the text. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Log-in problem I have no idea. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sorry, I didn't see that. --Codyfan12 Zombies '' 14:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) No save button No idea. What were you trying to edit? [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 19:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Zombie fave Dr. Zomboss thing RandomguY here. I'm on a computer in a computer lab and I'm lazy, so I'm not logging in. The reason I am leaving this message is because I don't really do these things. Talk to Swampert Rox. He may help. :Fixed. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Blover Animation Uploaded the animation of the Blover. ^^ '''BOOM goes the zombie!'JackInTheBoxZombie(Talk) 06:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) This user's favorite How do you do the "This user's favorite" thing? AeroOmega900 09:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Animated GIFs Hi. I'm just curious how you made animations for PvZ. I really love them and I would also like to make some gif with the plants and zombies in action. Thank you. 07:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean 'evolution of the gatling pea' on the repeater page? they're different plants! Oh, ok. sorry. do you think i should delete it? as i said, it doesnt make any sense! ???????? Wait, what do you mean brain producer? i didnt do that! Might of been... It could of been, but i'm pretty sure it was an unregistered contributer. Beside, what page does it link to? I know that, but Real life cacti have squishy insides where they keep they're water. I would appreciate it if you STOPPED DELETING MY EDITS! Well, your not editing them, your deleting them. Please discuss with me my editing problems. Besides, what was wrong with them? IGNATIUS 09:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IGNATIUS 09:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? i fix the grammer, i dont add content. just stop unediting my edits, its really pissing me off. And what the hell are you going on about mechanics? Editing doesnt involve 'mechanics'. Rollback You should ask ShadyTheCat or someone for Rollback, it really helps fixing Vandals you've been reporting to teh interwebz modish m Adminz Some random guy that "BUTTED IN" my Original Message Thank you for fixing my edit at the cabbage-pult and the kernel-pult. From CattailsWelove Stuff I've given you rollback status to help you revert vandalism or whatever. Furthermore, due to the relative inactivity of the current administrators on this wiki and your relatively long history of good edits, I've also granted administrator status. Make us proud.--RandomguY 05:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Names two alike RandomguY and you have ALMOST EXACT NAMES, are you his relative or something? and to not get confused, I'm gonna call you "its over 300-" nah, I'd call you RANDOM 3000 GUY, not the best name, but I won't get confused. [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 14:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) And here's a new catchphrase: "Is gpthat an exploding pi- KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! Nationality/Admin Are you Part Pinoy and Spanish I am! well pinoy at least and Can I be an Admin? Ok I will not make repetitive edits about minor things to get achievements anymore. I promise. I have a question: How to make boxes with info about my favourite plant or zombie? Category: PvZ Already been taken care of. Thanks for the heads-up. For the future, the reason I deleted it was that it was pointless (obviously everything is part of pvz if it's on this wiki, except maybe content pages, but those are labeled). You can do the same for other pointless pages/categories. (On a similar note, for other things, it may be better to contact Swampert Rox as opposed to me, although he is somewhat inactive, by my check. I would trust any of his decisions, except perhaps in terms of using the banhammer).--RandomguY 16:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :You know, it would probably help if you told him to stop, and why, and if he refused, to ban him temporarily...Plus, you should try rollback. Go to his contribs, and if he's the last one who edited, just open the rollback links in a new tab. It's really fast. If you go to the talk page for the Main page (maybe you already saw it) you could see a comment by this vandal. I banned him, and it took me about 5 seconds to revert his edits. Easy stuff.--RandomguY 00:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah...I've blocked him for a week. I'm operating under the assumption that he is trying to contribute, and isn't reading. I'll try to talk to him, etc. If he doesn't comply, feel free to ban him for a year.--RandomguY 03:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Deleted, blocked the creator for a year. I don't really care if it's a miscarriage of justice right now. By the way, you're an admin for a reason. You have the power to make these decisions by yourself.--RandomguY 16:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Soporific Mushrooms I was on the internet and I saw possible Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants. Would it be okay if I made a page on Soporific Mushrooms? Thanks, The friendly Fanshee 00:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I am aware that my 'Squirrel' page was deleted. I actually expected this, but, I just wanted to inform you that it's true, there are even topics about it on the official PvZ forum: http://insaniquariumguide.com/forum/index.php?topic=7151.msg116887#new and, for the strange text: http://insaniquariumguide.com/forum/index.php?topic=5924.msg88567#msg88567 Vulturewing 17:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, I read that you have to collect all the Squirrel (behind Wall-buts) before the Zombie gets to your house. Vulturewing 16:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) My Apostrophe ´ I believe, my aphostrophe is different, because I use a German keyboard, so maybe it´s because of that... Homeowner 12:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Category Spamming Uh, sorry. Hey, how did you find out? Oh well, most of the pages have the correct categories already, so I have no choice. I hope it does no harm to anyone : ) Prem Sinha 12:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, won't happen again.Prem Sinha 13:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) RU Are you me? :P--RandomguY 05:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) JTM Are you the same guy?!!?? JUST TELL ME I mean Really.. Im getting confused or something. Anu bayan [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki!! 05:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Sorry I guess I caused a lot of problem which I didn't mean to. Is there any way I can make up for it? Prem Sinha 06:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Just for Shortcut! I just want to make shotcut! Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 01:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info! Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 02:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) One of the pages I'm following, titled Brains, has been wiped clean of all information and replaced with a rather nasty message. While I intend to try to restore it, I cannot do it alone. Please get as much help as you can. Note that I am currently notifying other admins as well. Zombieman1350 19:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Problem Update The page problem stated above has been fixed, but it seems there may be other pages that require fixing. Zombieman1350 21:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandals If you are reverting false information or vandalism, you should also look at the contributor's contributions. If you see a trend or something, revert and warn or ban.--RandomguY 22:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Please Unblock Please unblock Biospark. I just noticed he was just trying to help. Reply from Cats Yes. Page Deletion I realize you felt deleting "Page Clearings" was the right thing to do, but with that page gone, other users may not know if other cleared pages are out there. Think about this hypothetically: if this random user were to clear more pages, wouldn't it have been a good idea to have left "Page Clearings" open to notify visitors those specific pages need restoring? All I ask is that you answer this honestly and leave your response on my talk page. Other users reading this message are welcome to respond to this as well. Zombieman1350 14:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Table with names, images and description Hi! I just mean the names of the zombies. As a new player, you often dont know the name of a certain zombie. So imHo the table with the ability-descriptions would be more helpful with a small image of every zombie. Nyks 12:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for offering to create the account for me. I really appreciate it. Zombieman1350 14:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sorry this title was posted again. I had to reload the page. Zombieman1350 14:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You are now on the 2nd place on the leaderboard. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ??? I didn't know what it means. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You know ... Thats just an art. I've take a look of that picture before! Note : we never need a hero plant like Shipperro make(in PVZCC) , Our favorite Plant is our hero plant! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Click here here สิรธิษณ์ ศักดิ์พิบูลย์จิตต์ 12:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for spam Sorry I thought that every bit of information is useful but now I see the point ---lolzer1 :B Crazy Dave's dead! I went to the Crazy Dave page, and all the text is gone. Only pictures. And I don't even remember what was written. Help Prem Sinha 11:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) And what about you? Man or Woman? Again. This time the Wikia Contributer didn't leave even the pictures. The person is unknown though. He's a Wikia Contributer. Prem Sinha 10:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Record Video I sent a message to another admin, but they haven't responded yet. I noticed on the admin list page that you've edited pages within the last few hours, so maby you could help me. I've copied the message below. Zombieman1350 19:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Since screenshots can be made by simply pushing a button, is there another button that can be pushed to record gameplay footage? Account Termination I found an account that needs deletion. Kernel12 has been leaving threats on The Zombies' talk and Bad Plantz blog pages. I'm sure these are not the kinds of messages that need to be put onto this website. Please visit either of these pages to see what shouldn't have been posted. Zombieman1350 14:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please Block! Please Block these user or warn they: *68.122.66.11 *Grade-F From Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Wikia Contributer A Wikia Contributer made two new and quite useless pages. He made two pages on Codes while there already is a page on it. I guess these two pages must be deleted. Maybe it's the same dude who cleared Crazy Dave. Prem Sinha 04:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) He strikes again. Now he destroyed a certain Cobbing A Car Page. Don't know if he/she made it. Prem Sinha 05:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you block him some way? His IP address is 124.6.181.215. Do something! Prem Sinha 05:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) no name thanks for telling me about no name changing no name thanks for telling me about no name changing no name thanks for telling me about no name changing Thanks Hey, thanks for the help. You know, because I'm not from UK or US so I'm not very good in English Admin Questions I've been thinking about requesting to become an admin to this Wiki, but I'd like to ask a few questions before sending it out. Does becoming an admin require a lot of work? Is there a price involved with becoming an admin? Is there a limit to the amount of inactivity an admin can have? Are there any additional notification emails that Wikia sends out to admins? I'll be available all day, so feel free to reply when you get the chance. Zombieman1350 16:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) hey tnx for helping me in this wiki. hey thanks for helping me in this wiki. Categories How do you add pages to categories? Qazqaz555 00:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hiya. You've got yourself a vandal on this wiki it seems. I've already let MarkvA block him, and undid some of his changes, but you'll need to undo some more (moving the main page which is now called Phill_and_lil_hime back for example). Regards - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I want to be an admin, Can I ? If I can please tell this to a bureaucrat.(I know you are not a bureaucrat, cause you tell me) Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 05:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) category Thank you for telling me.Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) 07:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gold Magnet Really? I thought it was. Guess not.--Qazqaz555 23:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Grammar I've better grammar now. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 03:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) OH hey thanks i didnt knew,oh and one question how do i put those things like my favorite zombie or how many flags i survived. Re: Main Page Why would I vandalize it? --Qazqaz555 23:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) A Wikia contributor I saw a wikia contributor that creates Plants vs z.Could You ban him/her.His IP adress is 74.72.43.22.Plant lover 1+1+10000=10002 I AM ACTIVE 01:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) spammer Please ban Game1234 because he insert nonsense to pages.I have undo his edits.Can you ban him?Plant lover 1+1+10000=10002 I AM ACTIVE 04:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Zomboss Problem I want to inform you about a problem. I know you helped Dr. Zomboss create an account, but I've also noticed he hasn't been online for a while. I know you can contact him faster than I can, and I need him contacted ASAP. There has been a mistake made to his talk page that needs to be addressed promtly, and it's impossible for me to explain. I also want him to know about a message I left on The Zombies talk page, but I can't tell him because of this problem. New Wiki I like it in that style (Tagalog eh :D). Did you just type "tl" in the description to make it that way? And what will we do now to it? : Sorry, I had too many homeworks for the past days. There's little homework now so I can edit already. And don't worry, I loved and I'm used to translating English to Filipino! =Hardinero = 14:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chilli Free and Lucky Spin I didn't create it.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 07:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't have iTouch or iPhone.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 00:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Account Info This message is marked Monday, June 20. If that's today, please get back to me ASAP. If not, let me know when you'll be available, and I'll try to log in then. I'll give you my email address, but delete that message immediately. Zombieman1350 19:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Please Delete Please Delete This Page because it is not in the game. The creator is 70.113.56.108.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 00:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: See Also OK.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 11:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Please Please block 174.75.117.78 because he creates nonsense pages.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 01:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Account File Earlier this week, you left me a message saying you would be willing to give me the account info for Dr. Zomboss. Since I noticed you recently logged in, perhaps now would be a good time to do so. As soon as you read this message, please delete it, and respond to it ASAP. I will provide you with my email address. Block Can you block Jallypeno because he/she is replacing the same photo and adding category that are not related to the page.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 01:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: ?? I was undoing other user's edit that are wrong but after i undo it, the page then have many strange writing. So, I undo my edit that undo that user and i edit the page.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 03:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Account Ready My account has been enabled to recieve emails. Please send me the special info when you get the chance. I will test it, then send a reply. Remove this message from this page as well. Zombieman1350 21:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Please block noggingfana. They've been vandalizing this wiki. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Randomguy3000 can you hack PvZ? DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 11:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Pages I'm following I don't know how, but for some reason, the section that says which section I'm following is messed up. There are pages there that I have not even edited my whole time being here. What's going on? Qazqaz555 01:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) why did you delete me. i didin't behave bad. how did i behave bad. once -spikerock- So you're a Filipino too? Custom Signature How do you make a custom sig? Qazqaz 555 20:12, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Editing Ok.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 09:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I think you are not active anymore. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 03:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Diamond Beghoulder Why you delete it? From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 03:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I use these pictures in some Zombies' pages? balloons.JPG dancers.JPG diggers.JPG imps.JPG ladders.JPG Well hello then, fellow citizen Account Problem I recieved your email, but the info you gave me didn't work. Try changing the password first, then send me the info again. Please delete this message as soon as you read it. Zombieman1350 14:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Delete this page? Thanks! From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 09:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Still Didn't Work I still had no luck getting in. I clicked on "Email New Password," hoping it may work. I need what it sent you, and I'll change it from there. Sorry about resending messages about not being able to log in. Zombieman1350 15:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Follow-Up The info you sent me still wouldn't work. I figured clicking the link would be the easiest way for me to get in after receiving a message from you. I probably should have asked you first, and apologize for the inconvenience. Zombieman1350 13:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Please Block. This user has vandalize the brains page. Well I will make a poll in the Main Page! From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 05:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Blog. Can you delete this? Thanks! Cofee BAM! The Dele 12:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Community portal/other tidying-ups Two minor things I've noticed. Community portal still is rather blank- and also, the Featured users page doesn't work (Simply links to the current page). Getting people to know the other editors is a key thing, especially for this somewhat-small Wiki- so those two sections should be fixed up. Then again, if you aren't the main admin, I'm making an utter fool of myself- another need for those sections to be in working order, lol. And on a side note, the RED, it burns my eyes! ”ZomBusters“ 22:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Do you know how to get the userboxes on to my User Page? 01:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader 01:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Removed OK thanks. Yoybotplant 01:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stuff Okay, thanks and thanks :D Also, I've got a Cherry Bomb as well. :Oh, I thought RandomguY was an admin as well? He's listed on the admins page if I remember correctly... anyways, thanks for making your talk page orange, lol. : ”ZomBusters“ | TALK 03:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) My Gallery Hi,when i got onto my Userpage.MY GALLERY WAS GONE!And i didnot even touch it 05:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader Ah Ha! You did it.I was making my gallery of plants so i wouldnt forget. 07:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader 07:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah Ha!Again! I was not doing acheviment spamming.HOW DARE YOU! 07:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader RE: Hi Oh, okay. Seems kinda pointless to have that category, in that case. ”ZomBusters“ | TALK 03:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I tried making colored links but it didn't work. Look at http://complipedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css and the links aren't colored. Can you help with that? Thanks Thanks for guide to you. But please explain why you deleted the page "Area of Effect", please. Thank you for enknowledge me about the features of Wikia. Thank you. Laptop Zombie 05:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Please Please block 144.132.14.77. He/she is spamming the almanac entry in Jalapeno.PL T.A.L.K 06:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Permission Randomguy3000, this thing needs your permission: In the talk page of "Gallery of Plants", they ask about the Imitations, the Explode-o-nut and the Giant Wall-nut. I think if that happens, we should also add the daisies(from the code of the same name) and the Tree of Wisdom. But we haven't got a collection of the Imitations yet, so I think we should give a page name "Gallery of Plants not in the Almanac" and tell members to upload pictures if they got any, and later when we got all pictures, we'll use them in the page "Gallery of Plants" and then delete the later page. Does that seems fine? Thank you. Laptop Zombie 09:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OK, I knew. Then you should reply to Swampert Rox in that talk page. Laptop Zombie 01:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Info Just wanted to informe that BobNewbie and I (honestly mostly BobNewbie) have created the Plants Vs Zombies Wiki:Battles. Feel free to vote. Vss2eip 19:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you like it? Vss2eip 10:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I requested new battles at the Talk page.Laptop Zombie 14:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalized Tall-nut has been vandalized! Everything is erased! 22:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Why not needed?Laptop Zombie 03:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) For sure, the Kernel-pult is NOT a freezing plant. It do not have Ice crystals, as well as it don't have a blue color. It don't freeze either(freezing means "TO MAKE SOMETHING: *TURN FROM LIQUID TO SOLID *STOP DOING sth. OR MAKE THEM DOING IT SLOWER but USING LOW TEMPERATURE. Okay? Laptop Zombie 03:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I get it from Wikipedia Laptop Zombie 03:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Prof. pic. How do you make your Profile Picture at the right bottom of your profile page? Dung Dinh Anh 04:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Seed Packets Why delete this page. It was important. No spamming, not junk, and necessary. OK! OKie! I won't add categories anymore like you said, but if there's new pages or categories (I don't make them), may I add categories? (Example of new pages: Survival Endless Strategy,...) Dung Dinh Anh 02:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) May I add some pages to Category: Zombies with Fast Speed? Dung Dinh Anh 02:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm back. Hai!--RandomguY 05:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :K np.-RandomguY 02:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Me too. (I discovered taht a long time ago; see custom times for blocking), but apparently I can do it for even longer than ever before yay.--RandomguY 03:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The meme in question has existed for a long time, and additionally memes spread pretty quickly, especially in this era.--RandomguY 05:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm. I notice that you are allegedly born on April 1st.--RandomguY 17:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) A Quick Question Hey there, Randomguy. I was wondering...how do you edit the wiki achievements? I used to know how to do it, but now I can't find the button. Could you please tell me how to do this? Thanks! [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 21:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Protect my user page! Protect it please, prevent unregistered contributor from vandalize it. Block this one! 60.53.51.54 Well I will send a rude message to him, plz don't block me! --Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 12:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Trollolol Trollolol You are a random guy. Nuts Yeah, sorry...I was on an achievement binge :P. I've stopped though. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 01:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) WHY Y U NO UNBLOCK Please, I won't harass peopls anyone at PvZCC. I sad. :( Can you pleas unblock me? I'll stop harassing, OK? Even, though there's lotsa articles with bad grammar at PvZCC, I'll stop being a jerk. 11:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) CSS So, I've actually looked at the pages this time. Nice job. Still, functionality issues: magnet-shroom looks a lot like the link to nonexistant pages, and some of the lighter colors are hard to read, like kernel-pults, snow pea (I think it was), etc.--RandomguY 06:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) NO!!!!!!!!!! SPAMMER! A contributor created a page call "Angry bird". Please delete it fast! Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 10:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! There is an IP called 60.51.53.183 which is vandalizing the wiki and thinking he is the wiki avenger! You should help coffee BAM! And me!--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) What? I did not say I am the king of this wiki? Please Rex700, stop posting false information and quit acting that this wiki is yours! This wikia is EVERYONE'S! --Victim of a liar You are dawn773 from deviantart!? And stop pronoucing my name wrong.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I do not know who is dawn773 but Rex700, do not tell lies about me. It is wrong. It is just that fake wiki pages exist in this wiki and I hate to clear the trash. My name may be not known but you should not throw some insults over me. I am not an avenger too. By Ceratopsid Lightning is the fan pictures are allowed here Ceratopsid Lightning 01:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Another SPAMMER! I hate those contributors create some pages called: Plants vs zombies 2, Angry birds,... And now someone create Plants vs zombie sequel (!!?) This is not Plants vs. Zombies Answers. Please block that contributor and delete that page.Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 10:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there's a category page called "One-use Plants"!? Should I add more pages to it and change the name, or you'll delete it? Please block that contributor 89.233.42.150 fast. He's just create another page: Screen Shot, which you told me that is already Photo Gallery. Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 10:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) So No, delete them, except for the all-inclusive page and bungee blitz. Reason: not enough data.--RandomguY 16:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, let him keep it.--RandomguY 19:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Canceled Minigames never mind i told RandomguY --Your Face 18:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) why did u delete cancelled minigames read the title i have enough data, just tell me on my talk page if you want to know anything. i think it's best to have them, because if you find the page, the pictures are quite irrelevant to the actual minigame (like Sunny Day having the picture for Beghouled) and making the pages will help users that dont know anything about them to find out what they're like. except for 2 of them (bungee blitz and dark ztormy nite) also i got my brainz eaten in unsodded, because i had no idea that the zombies came in the top and bottom, and didnt take 3peater or starfruit. if you just see the picture (which is from Slot Machine) u probably wont figure out what it's like. basically you'll have no idea of knowing. can i pleez remake them? PLEEZ? --Your Face 18:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) How? How do you get clear screenshots? My camera leaves lines on the screen.:(My page.TalkBlogs FLOODING IS BAD FOR YOU. colored linkes Hello, could you explain to me (on my talk page) how the internal colored links to the plants work, I noticed they all have different colors matching the plant they link to? Thank you! ~ MHLut 10:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Randomguy3000 how do I place pictures inthe wiki. Peashootor 18:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Peashootor Huh? Um, what exactly are you talking about? I don't follow. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 02:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Important Plants Do we need Important Plants? PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 01:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't exist but there are some pages with that category.PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 01:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Are you active?PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 04:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Protect Can you protect my userpage? Don't let any anonymus user edit my userpage. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 06:27, Sepetmber 11, 2011 Hey, Randomguy3000! I love your page on voting for the best peashooting plants. So, I'm here to tell you that I want you to make a page where we vote for the best Instant Kill Plants. Thanks! Sincerly, Vductricon22 Planterobloon Hey Randomguy, theres a guy named Planterobloon who's been spamming and adding unneeded categories like "1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and the rest" Can you block him? Page to Blog? Why? I would like to ask that you turn my "Fact or Fiction?" blog back into a page. My reason? When more and more blogs are created, the older ones are forgotten about. I have several pages of blogs, which may be why most of mine don't get added to anymore. With "Fact or Fiction?" being a page instead of a blog, more info can be added later on, and there's less of a risk of it being pushed aside. Besides, I still had plans on adding more to it, which is the whole concept of a page to begin with. If I add more to it as a blog, no one may know about it. I'm assuming my Hypno-shroom comment is why you changed it?Zombieman1350 15:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I know I just sent this message, but I have an idea that might work that would work for both of us. Turn the post back into a page, and I'll run a separate blog for the "solutions" shown in the page. The only problem I see is creating a link to the blog. I'll edit the "page-turned-blog" to show you what I mean. Zombieman1350 15:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Report spam from A Wikia Contributor Dear Randomguy3000, please block A wikia contributor with this IP address 202.128.32.61 This moron are spamming over Pages with Bad language such as (i.e f***). Please block this spammer I have deleted the content spammed by this user (especially I deleted the bad words). ViNz2011 13:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC)ViNz2011 Archive Hey RG, how do you archive a talk page? Thanks [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 23:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm from iOS Gaming Wiki. The Wiki is relatively new and we're looking for official friends. As Plants vs. Zombies is a very popular iOS Game, you could consider becoming an official friend. If you do, the Wiki will get a link on the main page of our site, and will get a description and link on the official friends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you are interested. Meanwhile, you can check out the Wiki here. Many thanks, Sam2011 16:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) *All you have to do is have an official friends section at the bottom of the Main Page and provide a link to us. I also want to start editing here now so I look forward to working with you! Thanks, Sam2011 12:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Plants Do you mind if I borrow some of the Plants pictures for my Wiki? I have to ask because of my Wiki's Plagiarism Rules. This Wiki will be properly attributed and all the pages using the pictures will be sourced. Sam2011 17:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, thanks! If you see anything that's not properly attributed then just say and I'll change it as soon as possible. Sam2011 14:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Official Friends of iOS Gaming Wiki I've added a link on the Main Page of iOS Gaming Wiki to this Wiki, now can you do the same for us? Sam2011 16:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *Also, I've put the table from the plants page on my Wiki. I've put an infobox at the top saying that the content is from your Wiki, but not on all of the pages as technically PopCap Games owns all the copyright. Thanks, Sam2011 18:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Idea Request Something I would like to see on this wiki is a "high score" list for the various levels within the game. I would want the list to be a page that would be updated regularly. I'm willing to create the page, and I could create a new blog series where users can submit their scores. This blog would be republished weekly, and new scores would be posted on the page. What do you think? Zombieman1350 14:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Spam http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Giga_imp is spam Ohi Oh darn. How goes it?--RandomguY 17:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats.--RandomguY 22:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) KobKannon KobKannon is vandilising pages block him!Zombie8888 22:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Zombie8888 Huh How come I never gave you bureaucrat? (Be conservative with it when adding admins)--RandomguY 04:47, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandilisim I,Zombie has vandilised Nobel Peas Prize and Sprout!Block Him!Zombie8888 15:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Zombie8888 Main page Apparently adding "Special:Newpages/5" screwed up all the headers. (Check my most recent edit there) Since I'm too lazy to fix it, I just killed the what's new section. I'm going to order you to fix it :P Also, apparently it's a recent bug or something?--RandomguY 07:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Affilliation There is no longer an official friends section on the main page. Are we affilliated any more? Sam2011 09:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Remind me why PvZ wiki was affiliated with iOS?--RandomguY 20:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::It would be the iOS link, since the iOS Wiki is aspiring to cover iOS games of all sorts, as well as the fact Sam and RG3000 are pretty good friends. Shrev64(Talk· ) :::I guess that makes sense? Meh.--RandomguY 22:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Listen, I'm only saying the truth, got it? I'm trying to stay as neutral as I can. Shrev64(Talk· ) :::::I have no contest with what you said earlier, and request no further explanation from anyone. I don't agree with the reasoning, but it doesn't mean I can't accept it.--RandomguY 01:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::So are we still affilliated? 19:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I edit Flag Zombie, I edit and renamed Title: First seen, & Info: Level 1-2, Because I saw Flag Zombie In Level 1-2, Not Level 1-1. Normal Zombie is First seen Level 1-1. Thanks. Hi! Co-op Survival Endless? A Wikia Contributor created that page, but I don't know if that game mode exists or not! Do you know? MeVsZombiesMeWin 16:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) If you're good with grammar, perhaps you could teach it to the zombies? - 13:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) This page is awesome! Re:Affiliation Is the iOS Gaming Wiki still affiliated with this one? If so why has everything seemed to have gone? We still link to you on our main page. Sam2011 23:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) New page I would like to know if I can have the permission to create a new page. This page is needed, it's about PvZ. It's going to be about PvZ and it's Cameos (guest appearences.). There are a few games that I can name where PvZ appears. I'm not going to tell what games though, and why. Just for security, If you don't like the page you can always delete it. (but i'm seriously not going to tell, I don't want my research, yes......RESEARCH, to be used. I'm not angry or anything, just saying... :) ) — CandD (talk) 20:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Could you make me an administrator of this wiki? I report vandals, but more vandals still come. Plus, there are not many admins. Please reply on my talk page. AjCatlove My talk 21:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Info I just recently finished my first novel, and it's based around zombies (but not the game). Through my zombie research for it, I discovered quite a few pieces of info that Pop Cap may not be aware of, even while they were working on the game. I'm willing to share my knowledge to the PVZ community, but I want it to be a page because I have a feeling it's gonna get expansive. Do you and the other admins mind? Zombieman1350 00:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Nazi Peashooter681 Randomguy, Nazi Peashooter681 is swearing in the chat, and then he said he's gonna grief the whole wiki and my userpage. PLEASE forever ban him Yours truly, Cattails Heart! 06:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Link Colors How do you change the colors of the links to pages? Do you use MediaWiki:Wikiacss? [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 00:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) B-crat How can Plantsarebetter became a b-crat? He's not as good as me or MVZMW! Also, if he can, so can me and MVZMW become b-crats? Gohan and Trunks 14:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Am I good enough? Am I good enough to be an admin or b-crat? I undo vandalism, report spammers and I think I am good enough. Please tell me!SuperGuy8 14:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) When can I be Admin...? Hey its Break away from all your places! 21:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) and I'd like to know when I coild be admin.Will I have to wait? Talk I know it doesn't.Dino, Lizard, Turtle, Geecko, Mudkip, Chick, Leaf, etc. (Talk) 05:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh.Dino, Lizard, Turtle, Geecko, Mudkip, Chick, Leaf, etc. (Talk) 05:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) One thing. I forgot how to edit it again.Dino, Lizard, Turtle, Geecko, Mudkip, Chick, Leaf, etc. (Talk) 10:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Melon I recreated Melon so all plants have their Projectiles as a page. Such as Star, Cabbage, and Fumes. They have Articles. I did not create that article for Spam, but to keep it all equal with all Plant's projectiles having their own pages. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 17:29, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured User I think we should pick 2 nominees (in this case, Big plants fan and SuperGuy8) and put a poll on the main page asking who should be the featured user. Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 22:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re Re: Melon If you put it as a redirect, that'll be fine. Idk how to add a redirect. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 23:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) MVZMW Chat Issues MVZMW has been doing some nasty stuff on Chat over the last few days. The following offenses are: *Swearing *Abusing power *Insulting *Spamming with random gibberish *Name-calling *More on the list I would Ban him, but because of his B-crat powers, I cannot. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 23:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, sorry for interrupting but could I know who is the admin here, I need a talk. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII'']] 08:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Demotion